Til the end of time
by TM. Wright
Summary: AndromedaXena crossover


This is a cross over between Andromeda/Xena/Hercules I do not own any of these show (cause if I did I be very rich and play would have to pay me before they could read my fanfiction which would be cool) so please don't sue me I have no money.

**Till the ends of time**

It is easier to accept the message of the stars than the message of the salt desert. The stars speak of man's insignificance in the long eternity of time; the deserts speaks of his insignificance right now.

Edwin Way Teaie

**Earth: Ancient Greece**

A lone warrior stood on a silence hill top surrounded by the bodies of hundreds of died soldiers. The warrior herself covered in blood those none of it was her. Her raven black hair blow in the wind as she looked over the battle field in which she had fought that day. She fought and army it seem but really she own took on a small group compared to what the main forces would have to fight. No one on the hill move but the warrior she had killed all that came at her that day those she could not say that any of these young man that die there that day where her foes. It seem now that she fought more and more battle for people who she consider friends but it made her wonder if they was not a better way.

"Xena!" a young blond girl called over to the warrior from where she stood at the foot of the bloodedly hill. The warrior turned to looked at who had called her name. Seeing the blond standing their she started to walk down the hill toward her.

"Gabrielle what are you doing here? Your suppose to be at the healing temple" Xena asked trying to sound mad but she couldn't keep the smile out of her voices. She was happy, happy to be alive, happy that Gabrielle was alive, even happy that her friend hadn't listen to her (like usually) and came to see that she was okay.

"Hercules said that they managed to drive the army's main group off from the southern front." Gabrielle said totally ignoring her good friend question. The fact of the matter was Xena didn't remember a time when Gabrielle ever did listen when she told her to stay put maybe that was because there was none. At lest this time she stay away until all the fighting was don't. Half the time the young girl would walk right into the middle of a fight the other half people who just start attacking her. She wasn't really lucky in that way.

"Well then it seem like we won again." Xena said in a dry voice, to her it was nothing but to the town people it was everything.

"And what did we win. I mean we still have to kill Zack, their leader, or they'll just come back. It seems to me all we did was kept them at bay for a day or so." Gabrielle said in a tired voice. It seemed like more and more now of day the killing was getting to her young friend and Xena didn't like but she didn't know how to stop it either.

"We get to live one more day, that what we won and if you ask me that a pretty good prize." Xena said wrapping her arm around Gabrielle shoulders and the two walked back to the town together.

**Much, much later in time**

**Starship Andromeda**

Trance Gemini hummed happily as she skipped down one of the many corridors that made up the big ship that was Andromeda. She didn't know why but she had a very good feeling. Trance couldn't remember the last time she had felt so good. Of course Trance didn't remember anything from before she came to Seefra but she didn't worry about that anymore. Not that she worry about it to much to begin with. For a second she stop to wonder if she ever really worry, before she had a feeling that before she lost her memoir she worried a lot but Trance just shook her head and started to skip again. So deep in her own happiest was Trance that she didn't see Dylan turn the corner and bump right into her.

"Dylan!" Trance yelled in surprise but she wasn't mad she was happy to see him. No one had really been on the ship as late spending a lot of time down on Seefra-1 doing job and other thing Trance was starting to get a little lonely.

"Hello Trance you see to be in a good mood today." Dylan said once he help Trance regain the balances she had lost bumping into him.

"Something going to happen to day." Trance replied in the way she does that make everyone wonders what she know and they don't.

"Really and that something is a good thing?" Dylan asks and could help but smile this Trance, the carefree Trance that she was now remember him of someone he know a long time ago. So one who was a long time died but still lived in his memories. Trance's got really quiet for a second as she thought about Dylan question then the face shot up and she had a big smile on.

"I don't know but it'll be big." She answers and then started to skip down the hall once again leaving behind a confused Dylan. But half way down the corridors Trance stop and turned back round at Dylan.

"I think you'll like it, past and now will become one and the same, at lest to you they will." She started and turned back around and continued skipping her way before Dylan could say anything.

"What do you know Trance Gemini." Dylan said to himself as he watch her disappear down the corridor.

Sorry I know it's a bit short but if you like it so far review and I'll write more.


End file.
